The present invention relates to an undergarment to be worn beneath a protective vest, e.g., a bulletproof vest made of Kevlar® or similar material designed to stop bullets shot from a pistol from penetrating and injuring the police officer. These protective vests can be heavy and do not permit much perspiration vapor to escape, and thus can result in overheat, discomfort, and heavy perspiration if worn by the officer for an extended period of time. To date, attempts to overcome the problem of heat and perspiration have involved mechanical blowers to create ventilation beneath the vest. These items have been clumsy and uncomfortable to wear, and require frequent battery changes. There is also a need to ventilate the top or blouse of a uniform, as well as a protective vest.